


I Dare You

by feeling_the_aster1722



Category: Pitch Perfect (sort of...), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is no longer a baby gay, Angry Alex Danvers, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Interrupted by a certain detective, Jealous Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers - Freeform, but Maggie wants to protect her, maybe she kind of is, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeling_the_aster1722/pseuds/feeling_the_aster1722
Summary: Maggie walks in on Alex with another girl a month after they decided to be friends. So, why was it like this? Why was she so tempted to arrest this woman? She really needs to sort out her feelings because Alex is done.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nope, nada, nothing. Yup, I don't own Supergirl, wish I did, but sadly the world is not a wish granting factory. 
> 
> Just a quick Sanvers fic to help me feed my soul. And sorry, I just really like Beca so, she's in this story too.

They come barreling through the bathroom door of some bar, Red Lights, she recalls briefly after having a drink and chatting. It had been a calm, smooth conversation before both girls had lunged at each other. She's not sure who kissed who first, but whatever, right? They're here right now. Alex can't even remember anymore as she's roughly forced into a stall that Beca's led her to impatiently, lips attacking hers. Her back hits the side of the stall hard, but the pain is exhilarating and Alex welcomes it. Beca's mouth is hot and angry against hers as the brunette works out all her internal emotions into and puts everything she has into kissing Alex fucking Danvers, one of her best friends. And they really shouldn't be doing this because this stupid bathroom stall doesn't even have doors and it's so cheap and wrong, but she can't help it when Beca's hands are doing _that_ and her mouth is doing  _this_.

 So, Alex throws her head back and moaned throatily as the brunette’s lips moved over the underside of her jaw to take the bottom of her ear in her mouth and proceeded to nibble on her earlobe while her hands roved over the DEO agent’s body. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips into Beca who grinned against her skin. The brunette is being too cocky and it's fucking annoying, but it's also kind of a turn on for her already aroused body. Beca's hands toyed with the button of Alex's jeans playfully. 

 "You sure?" 

 In response, Alex tugs her best friend's shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor then looks at her with her eyebrows raised as if to say,  _'well then?'_ Beca shakes her head with a smile before she's on her again. "You're wearing too many clothes." Beca presses a hot, wet kiss in the corner of her mouth, whining slightly as she tugs at the fabric separating them. 

 "Someone's gonna come in and we're going to get kicked out," Alex states, but she tilts her head to the side as Beca's mouth moves lower, allows her to unbutton her jeans as she starts trailing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

 "You're right about the coming part. Someone is definitely gonna come."

 Alex is  _wrecked,_ absolutely and positively wrecked when Beca uses her knee to shove her legs apart and presses it hard against her center. Alex groans, grinding into it, "And then Kara's gonna have my ass for getting bailed out of jail for public...public indecency, and then J'onn's gonna have my head for acting inappropriately—JESUS how do you even do that?!" she growls out as Beca bites down on the soft spot above her collarbone. 

 "Well, you know you just have to do a little bit of  _this._ " Beca puts her weight forward, her knee pressing into Alex harder. Her smile is crooked and it's fucking arrogant, but Alex really doesn't care right now. She scrapes her teeth against the older Danvers's collarbone. 

 "A little bit of that." 

 “Fuck, _Becs._ ” she whimpers and the brunette fused their mouths back together, their teeth clashing against one another. Beca's tongue dips into her mouth and they battle for dominance. Alex tried to push the brunette and pin her, but Beca's grip is firm, and she's just a bit stronger than Alex at the moment which is  _fucking_ annoying, but also kind of hot. The brunette withdraws, her forehead pressed to hers before she dives down again and Beca slipped her tongue cheekily into her mouth, savoring the taste as she cupped her face in her hands and caressed the skin there gently, but soon she got another idea as she hoisted Alex up, the redhead immediately laughing as Beca carried her and there a loud slam as Beca roughly pulls something down before placing her on, what Alex finally sees as one of the diaper changing counters in the bathroom.

 She laughs at the situation and once Beca notices and barks out laughter too. They're being utterly, utterly ridiculous, but Beca goes back after a few seconds, sucking hard at the redhead's collarbone. While she does so, Alex's hands innocently slide up her sides caressing her ribs with her fingers. She tickles gently, but the brunette jerks and she stops. 

  **“** Stop that! This is a one-time thing right?” the brunette said against her best friend’s neck, marking her collarbone with a purple bruise, she soothes the mark with her tongue, tasting the skin briefly. Alex just chuckled and surged forward to kiss her, their teeth clashed against each other as brunette practically ripped off her Stanford sweater, tossing it to the floor. Alex broke the kiss to remove Beca’s top.

 “Whatever you want it to be, I know you’re still hung up on Chloe.” she says innocently, but there's a shit eating grin on her face. 

 “And you’re still mad about that stupid detective.” Beca fires back heatedly and just like that, the fire is back in both of their eyes. The two glared muderously at each other before they were kissing, hands roving, mouths opening. Alex panted against her skin as Beca’s mouth latched onto her collarbone, suckling the skin and biting down hard which elicited a groan from the redhead. Beca soothed the mark with her tone and her right hand worked to unclasp the redhead’s bra while her left slipped past the fabric of her jeans, moving past the fabric of her underwear.

 "I hate you." Alex snarls out, pulling Beca back in and they kiss messily, her nails rake against the brunette's bare back as she teases her entrance with her index finger, dipping them in and out, shallow and not enough to get her started. 

 "I hate you back." Beca panted back and as the redhead nipped at her ear, without warning she shoved two fingers into her, causing Alex to let out a throaty moan against her skin. The redhead's hips bucked against her hand, but Beca forced them to stay steady. 

 “Fuck!”

 “I’m trying, honey.” her friend teased, curling her fingers experimentally, which if her hypothesis is correct, brings her best friend closer to her peak. Alex is seeing stars and she can't help but think she isn't a baby gay any longer because she's being thoroughly fucked in some dirty bathroom and she's so close. They were so preoccupied that they didn’t hear the sound of someone coming through the door or the sound of water running out of a faucet.

___

She's cool, they're cool. Everyone is fucking cool! So why was she bothered about this so much? Maggie downs her shot in one go and winces as it burns down her throat. She doesn't understand why she's at a new bar when she could be at that alien dive bar having her peach mojito, but she wants to try something new. Red Lights is absolutely shitting, there's one pool table, but it's so dark in that corner, if Maggie went there she was scared she'd never return. 

But she's not in the mood for pool right now, especially when it bring up those memories hard tp put away. Dare she say it? Alex. Fine, she was thinking about the DEO agent. Whenever she saw a fucking pool table, that's all she could think about.  _No, stop it, Sawyer. You 'turned her down for a reason. Maybe a stupid choice, but the right reason. Deal with it._ When she sees two women in the back playing pool and laughing together, she storms out of her seat, throwing money on the counter before barging into the bathroom. She needs to stop thinking about her. 

 Red hair, perfect smile, adorable—NO! 

The last thing Maggie had expected when she walked into the bathroom to wash her face with cold water was to see Alex making out with some girl in one of the stalls, sitting on the counter. The redhead’s chest was bare except for a lacy black bra. Her chest was heaving as the brunette’s mouth worked its way down her body, her hand moved under Alex's jeans.

 Maggie saw red. 

The brunette was also shirtless and touching Alex everywhere which made her blood boil because she never said she didn’t want Alex and fuck she was such an idiot! Alex was getting out there, like she had told her. Maggie practically encouraged this and she hates herself for it. Finally, after a few more unbearable seconds, the pair don't even realize that they are no longer alone and Maggie can't take it when she hears Alex moan out breathily. 

"Oh  _god,_ Beca." it's a low whisper, not even a scream, but it pisses her off. 

“Don’t you think she’s worth more than a quick fuck in the bathroom?” she ended up blurting out, her eyes fierce. The brunette tilted her head and studied the detective, before smirking as she reached out to smooth the front of Alex’s shirt, let her hands rove over her chest. Alex whimpered as Beca’s fingers slipped out of her.  Her suspicions about Maggie were confirmed when the brunette grit her teeth in jealousy and rage.

“Who the hell are you?”

Maggie felt anger and jealousy curdle in her stomach as Alex placed her hand on the other woman’s shoulder with pleading eyes. But, Beca thinks she knows exactly who this woman is. If the badge strapped to her right hip has anything to say about it. The woman was hot, that was for sure, but the way she was looking at Beca? Nt so hot. 

“Becs...”

 _Oh, so they have nicknames for each other?_ Maggie thought in disgust. She was a bit surprised at herself because she wasn’t the jealous type and Alex wasn’t even hers. But, fuck. She was already jealous, no longer in denial of her feelings. 

“I asked you something first,” she countered back, standing her ground because yes, Alex did deserve much more than a quickie in the bathroom for her first time. Fuck, she didn’t even know how far this woman got with her…no she didn’t even want to think about that.

“So, you must be Maggie, then…” the woman mused softly, eyeing Alex with teasing and light eyes. She pecked the redhead on the cheek sweetly before turning and looking back over her shoulder at the doorway. “I’ll see you later, call me yeah?”

“Y—yeah…" 

Beca left the two standing in the bathroom like idiots staring at each other with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. 

“Danvers.”

“Maggie.”

“What the hell?" 

Alex blinked a few times as if she couldn’t really believe that the brunette was there before an anger filled her eyes. Maggie stepped back a little, but she held her ground somewhat. It was unusual to see that anger directed at her. She didn’t know why her chest was hurting.

“Excuse me?" 

“When I told you to explore I didn’t mean like this? Alex, you’re worth so much more than a quickie in the bathroom!”

“Why are you even mad about this? What if this is how I want to live my life? You aren’t the boss of me.”

“Real mature, Danvers. I’m your best friend.”

"Are you?” Alex questioned and the detective flinched. Her eyes were hard and cold, so unlike the soft light that Maggie saw when Alex was with Kara. She started gathering her clothes, slipping back on her sweater and buttoning her jeans.

“Yes.”

“Then act like one and be happy for me, instead of an angry, jealous asshole, Sawyer.” Alex growled out, pushing past the detective. Just as Maggie opened her mouth to say something, anything rational, the redhead slammed the door and was gone. 

_Fuck._


End file.
